


Tell Me About the Void

by hallelujahsunrise (orphan_account), themudandthesilt (orphan_account)



Series: Nighttime Awakenings [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, self-starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hallelujahsunrise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/themudandthesilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wakes Loki on one of Loki's last nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About the Void

Since his incarceration, Loki sleeps often, and heavily. He skips his meals and drinks little water. His dreams are terrible, and he screams himself hoarse as he rests, but its still not enough to wake up.

Seeing his brother in such miserable condition only makes Thor miss the boy he grew up and caused trouble with, until Loki's trouble became too devious and sneaky for Thor too consider it honorable.

Thor sits on the stone floor outside Loki's cell, and he waits. Loki is quiet now, and on the other side of the bars, Thor can see him clearly. His wrists that look like they could shatter like glass, his purple eyelids and long black lashes. Loki's lips are slightly parted, and every moment or so, he wheezes.

The simple fact in that matter is that if Loki doesn't nourish himself soon, there will no longer be a Loki. His check ups come up worse and worse. The healers say he might have a couple days left before his body shuts down and quietly fades away.

Loki twitches, and Thor looks up, hopefully, his hands pressed together with all of Thor's strength, already feeling sweaty.

Loki yawns and stretches his arms as his eyes flutter open. This wakening is all too peaceful. Where's the trick? "Well, isn't this peculiar? I have a guest." Loki says to the ceiling.

"Loki, will you please eat your luncheon? Its right here." Thor says, leaning forward and pushing a finger through the bars to tap on the little metal tray with soft bread and lots of soup.

"Don't you know that I don't like to eat without company?" Loki says, a very obvious lie indeed.

"I'm company." Thor says, "is this companionship not enough for you?"

"Oh, two's company, but three's a crowd." Loki guffaws. "Don't know why, but I always liked that saying."

"Tell me about the void." Thor abandons his mission at hand the moment the question bubbles to his mind.

"What?" Loki asks.

"Tell me about the void," Thor says, "The dark space, the unworld, the cracks of Yggdrasil, a truer Hel than any of your daughter's ideas?"

Loki thins his lips. "Fine. I'll tell you." The trickster takes a deep breath and taps a white finger on the stone cold floor. "The void... it crushes you, but it stretches you. It speaks to your darkest desires and caresses your worst memories. It turns you in and out, in and out, and your heart is on your neck and—and—and!" Loki begins to shout. "It sends you places. Bad, bad places!"

The room falls silent for a moment.

"Is starving here in Asgard better than those places?"

"By far." Loki whispers.


End file.
